1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving multimedia broadcasting in order to provide multimedia broadcasting services and interactive broadcasting services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional broadcasting services, simple video and audio information is provided. However, with the development of computer systems and the spread of ultrahigh-speed Internet lines, Internet broadcasting has gradually grown. Due to the widespread use of Internet broadcasting, the boundary between televisions (TVs) and computers is becoming increasingly hazy, and multimedia broadcasting transmitting various media has been realized. In addition, even in the case of over-the-air broadcasting, with the development of digital broadcasting, two-way broadcasting, i.e., interactive broadcasting, has become possible. Conventional broadcasting systems cannot support multimedia broadcasting and interactive broadcasting.
Further, in a conventional synchronized multimedia integration language (SMIL) through which multimedia services can be provided, although an interactive function is provided, SMIL is not suitable for broadcasting due to a time limitation such as the necessity to immediately download media data as soon as a user's request is generated.